


A Study on the Dursleys

by EmbersPyromania



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), F/M, POV Vernon, Pre-Canon, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersPyromania/pseuds/EmbersPyromania
Summary: A quick writing prompt of what the Dursleys were like before Harry was dropped off. Mostly a character study of Vernon. The first to tags are merely implied.May make it into a more full-fledged story with some Dumbledore bashing. because honestly, that man is off his rocker.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Kudos: 9





	A Study on the Dursleys

Number 4 Privet drive was a beautiful house those who lived there lived a comfortable life. Vernon 24, had a wife and a son who had just turned one. To top it all off he was just months away from getting a huge promotion. 

Every day he woke with those thoughts in his head. They were a perfect family nothing could go wrong. And it seems like none of those unnatural traits have been passed onto their son from Petunias’ side of the family. 

After getting out of bed and getting dressed for work Vernon walked downstairs. As he was going down the hallway to the kitchen he could hear some music playing in the background. Insert song here. Smiling he stepped into the kitchen. By the table in the booster sat Dudley, laughing while smacking the cheerios around, spilling a few on the floor. Vernon’s eyes darkened as he watched them fall before he shook his head, blinked, and picked them up as if nothing happened. This was his son, he could do nothing wrong.

His eyes swept over to Petunia, the woman was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes while she swayed to the beat of the music. She took the pancake off the pan and set it on the plate next to the counter. 

Turning to the refrigerator she mumbled to herself, “Butter, Strawberry Jam, Syrup… What else does he need out?”

Vernon piped up after stepping forward so he was behind her.

“I think that’s all, dear.”

Petunia jumped before quickly turning around and shutting the refrigerator door behind her

“Oh, Vernon, Darling, I did not hear you come in!” She said, glancing up at him before quickly looking down at the floor in-between them.

“They are just about ready, would you like to sit down while I do the finishing touches?”

He stared at her for a few more seconds before nodding and moving away to sit at the circular breakfast table. His place was with his back to the large window to their garden, Dudley to his left, across from him the telly, and seating for Petunia to his right.

His wife quickly set about adding the toppings for the pancakes to the table and serving 4 pancakes to Vernon and the last two to herself. As soon as she did this she sat at the table in her place and looked at him 

Vernon cut a piece of pancake and tasted it, keeping his face neutral. He lifted his hand and grabbed the glass of orange juice, petunia watching cautiously before relaxing. 

Finally, he let his face split out into a grin and told her, “That tastes absolutely lovely my dear”

Petunias worried face gave way to a relieved smile before she responded, “Fantastic, now quickly eat! It’s not good to be late to work, especially with that promotion availability coming up. Anything to get ahead of the rest.”

“Yes, my Petunia.”

She tittered before going back to her meal.

After finishing breakfast, Vernon put on his shoes, jacket, and found his briefcase. His wife kissed him on his cheek before wishing him a good day at work.

Nodding he stepped out onto his porch. While closing the door and stepping forward his foot hit something. Confused he looked down, wondering if a package had arrived, and who it was from. However, it was most certainly not a package. A wicker Basket about two ft by one ft sat on his perfectly normal porch the contents covered by a red and gold cloth of some sort. Along the side was a letter with his wife’s name written on the envelope. Confused he slowly bent down and lifted a corner of the cloth...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, hope it's ok.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. On both grammar, plot, etc...


End file.
